These Small Hours
by articcat621
Summary: Harry starts to visit Snape at St. Mungo's. How will this affect him? How will this affect the older wizard? SLASH.


_I don't own Harry Potter, not one bit. P.S, I can't believe I just wrote Snarry. I told myself I never would, but I caved, and I did. Hopefully I didn't do too bad of a job. Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry took a deep breath. He needed to do this, he had to do this. He took in another breath.

Harry Potter was at St. Mungo's, standing outside Severus Snape's door. Somehow, Snape had survived the battle and Nagini's bite. It had been awhile, but he was finally recovering. Harry needed to go in there and apologize, but he couldn't help the butterflies forming in his stomach.

Harry had spent his entire life hating the surly wizard, only to find out that he was wrong. Harry had been so wrong about Snape. And he felt ashamed for thinking the way he did. All those years, he had been so against Snape, constantly saying he was wrong and evil… Harry felt terrible. Hermione was right, she was always right, but Harry never listened. He was so steadfast in his hatred for the man, he couldn't see the truth.

He didn't trust Snape, hell, he still didn't know if he could trust Snape fully, but he needed to say something. He needed to talk to Snape about what he had viewed in his memories. Harry needed to apologize for what had happened.

Plus, a part of him wanted to talk to Snape. This man was the only link Harry had to his parents. He had to know.

So with a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the scratchy response.

Pushing the door open, Harry stepped inside. Looking towards the bed, he saw his ex-professor lying there, bandages all on his body. Harry's eyes automatically moved towards Snape's neck, relieved to see it was bandaged up as well.

"Potter," Snape sneered.

Harry bit his lip. "I know your tired Snape, so I'll just make this quick."

"Please do," Snape said, eying the boy warily. No doubt he had seen the memories and has come to discuss them.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I think you're a bastard Snape, a down right bastard. I hate you, more than I could possibly put into words. You were so cruel, harsh, and downright nasty. You wanted to help me in a way, but if you had really meant it, you would have treated me better. I understand why, of course, but that doesn't lessen the pain any less. You went out of your way to make my life suck, and I hate you for that."

Snape stared, his eyes wide. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

"However," Harry continued, "As much as I hate you, I can't help but feel guilty. You did so much for me, and everyone else in the wizarding world, and I will always be grateful. I owe you my life Snape, so thank you."

There was a silence. Harry looked at Snape, who had closed his eyes. "However, just because I'm grateful for you saving my life, I still hate you. You're still a bastard, and I still hate you. However, if it's all right with you, I'd like to come back and visit." He looked to Snape, waiting to see what he said.

Snape gave a curt nod. "We do have a lot to discuss Potter."

Harry nodded. "I'll stop by tomorrow." He quickly exited the room.

* * *

Harry sat down in the chair, pulling out a jam filled croissant. He handed it to Snape, who mumbled a polite thank you. Harry had been visiting Snape every day for the past three weeks. He had learned so much information about his parents, Snape, and himself.

Harry enjoyed the hour he spent here with his professor. It provided the escape that he needed from the outside world, and Snape offered a small sort of comfort.

So much had changed between them during the past three weeks. Harry no longer hated his professor, but held him in the utmost respect. They had shared things they didn't dare to share with others, and Snape gave Harry a sense of home.

Snape had quickly become the male role model in Harry's life. He was there to listen to what he had to say, and often gave Harry advice. It was nice for him to be able to talk to someone who didn't want something in return.

Although Snape denied it, Harry knew the surly wizard cared for him. It was obvious in the way Snape acted, especially when he was asking if Harry would return the next day. Harry promised he'd come every day, but Snape always asked quietly at the end of their visiting session. Harry suspected that Snape was afraid Harry would leave him. That thought scared Harry. Did it mean Snape thought he was going to leave? Or was Harry afraid that the two of them depended on each other too much? He didn't know, but he gave it very little thought. At least he tried not to.

"So Potter, what shall we talk about today?" Snape prompted after finishing his croissant.

Harry bit his lip. "Ginny is driving me nuts."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Really? You want to talk about your women problems?"

Harry bit his lip, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Fine," Snape said with a wave of his hand, "Continue."

"She won't leave me alone," Harry said. "Ginny's constantly flooing me, sending me letters, showing up unannounced, it's driving me insane!"

"Did you try telling her that?"

"Of course I did! I'm not as stupid as you think I am Snape." Snape let out a soft chuckle. "But all she bloody cares about is us getting back together. She keeps asking when! When, when, when, but not once did she mention IF! She just assumes we'll get back together." He became quiet. "Everyone assumes that."

"But you don't want to?" Snape asked, studying the boy in front of him. Potter had grown over the years, although he'd never admit that.

Harry remained quiet. "Ginny is a very nice girl, any guy would be lucky to have her."

"Ah, you're evading my question Potter."

Harry was quiet.

Snape let out a sigh. "Harry, you obviously brought this up for a reason. You want to talk about this, fine, but you need to contribute to the conversation."

Harry stayed quiet, refusing to look Snape in the eye. All of his feelings were just so confusing. He hadn't meant to bring them up, it just happened!

"Talk to me Harry," Snape said softly.

And just like that, the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. "I'm gay."

Snape froze, not expecting that. Letting out a small cough, he collected himself. "And that's keeping your from returning Miss Weasley's affections?"

Harry nodded. "It's a rather new development. I hadn't even realized it until…."

"Until?" Snape pressed.

Harry's cheeks became red, clearly embarrassed about where the conversation was going. He didn't want to admit his feelings, but knew that the wizard deserved to know. Harry wouldn't feel right keeping a secret.

"Until I started spending time with you," he said softly.

Black obsidian eyes met green ones. "Surely you don't mean…"

Harry nodded. "I know it isn't right, trust me, I've tried to talk myself out of it, but I just can't help it. Being with you Snape, it makes me feel safe and loved. At first I thought I just cared for you as a friend, but it's progressed past that." Harry looked downward, unable to meet Snape's eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Tears were pouring down his cheeks because he knew it would be unrequited. The man loved his mother for Merlin's sake!

Harry jumped slightly when he felt fingertips wiping away his tears.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "I did."

He felt Snape's hands cup his face. "Harry, you're a brilliant person, but surely there is someone else?"

"No," he whispered. "It's you."

"I don't deserve your affection," Snape said, looking at Harry with sad eyes.

"Probably not," Harry said, causing Snape to smirk. "But I can't help the way that I feel." It was quiet for a moment, and Harry thought for sure he had ruined the friendship the two of them had created.

"I care for you as well," Snape said, breaking the silence.

Harry's green eyes met Snape's. "Really?"

"I do, Harry, I'm a sadistic bastard, but if you can find it in your heart to love me, then maybe I'm worth saving after all." Snape became quiet, allowing Harry to reach over and grab his hand.

"It's funny to think that a month ago I hated you with every fiber of my being, and now I'm sitting here declaring my love for you," Harry said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yes, it is. However, the universe works in strange ways."

"Yes it does," Harry replied.

Snape smiled softly as Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Shakespeare Competition: Much Ado About Nothing option two_

_Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Romance Stories): The Unlikely Couple Challenge_

_The Months of The Year Challenge: September option_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: The Potions Master option_

_Hogwarts Classes Category Competition: Transfiguration option_


End file.
